


A scientist creates a beast...

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M, Monsters, double penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re right, Ricky. It’s up to us now. We’re going to have to suck a monster’s dick.” Eaglebones said gravely.</p><p>“But I don’t want to suck a monster’s dick!” Crash protested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A scientist creates a beast...

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for nsfw-aquabats song lyrics contest.

“I’m so glad you’re here. I created a beast and now it’s after me! Plus it’s destroying the lab.”

“What kind of beast?”

“I was in my laboratory, creating what I thought would be…well, something great for the world! A man with two dicks! You could rub one dick while getting fucked by the other dick…or something. But little did I know the power of atomic energy would create a two-dicked, man-eating monster!”

There was a long awkward silence. “…Professor, why can’t you research something normal?” The Commander sighed.

“You’ll have to go in and restrain it. Right now it has too much adrenaline in its system to be properly sedated, so another of you will have to calm it down so I’ll be able to tranquilise it.”

“Can’t we just blow it up?”

“No! Do you know how expensive creating a man with two dicks is? Besides, that’s cruel. Just because he’s a hideous science-fiction abomination doesn’t mean he should be blown up.”

“Um, alright. How do we calm it down?”

“Stimulate the erogenous zones, specifically the phallus.”

“What?”

The Professor sighed and made an obscene hand gesture.

“Oh my God…” Eaglebones groaned.

“Hey, at least it was a weak point – two weak points! I almost had it but I uh, didn’t have quite enough hands. But there’s five of you, you should do fine. Perhaps this would be a good time to use your power?” The Professor grinned.

“Sh-shut up! Fine. We’re never coming back to visit, you know.” The Commander huffed, blushing.  

He opened the lab door a crack and peered in. The thing was huge, its muscular shoulders stooped as it wandered the ruined laboratory.  “Alright. Let’s do this.” Jimmy switched his rashguard to stealth mode and crept in, the monster oblivious until he grabbed it in a headlock. It roared, struggling against his weight, muscles tensing under dirty skin. Jimmy gripped it tighter, fumbling to grab the monster’s writhing arms. Eventually he had both of its arms pressed to its back. The Commander started to sidle along the wall and it turned, sniffing the air intently in his direction, starting to salivate.

“That’s good, Robot. Just make sure you’ve got it.” He said nervously, squatting down onto the balls of his feet in front of the monster, coming eye to eye with its massive dick. “Jesus. Alright.” He cleared his throat and awkwardly started to fondle the monster, its dick swelling further in his hand. The monster whined, thrusting into the Commander’s hand, a thin clear liquid dribbling over his fingers. He grimaced and put his mouth around it, rubbing the head with his tongue. It let out an excited, gurgling cry, surging forward and yanking Jimmy’s arm out of its socket.

Free now, it stalked forwards, a hand swiping at the Commander’s face and cracking him in the jaw, sending a few teeth clattering out onto the floor. Jimmy cried out and let go, scooping the Commander up with his free arm and hurrying out of the lab.

“Professor, you’ve got to fix him. Now.”

“Alright Jimmy, it’s okay. Perhaps it would work better if you stimulated both dicks at once? Oral seems to be more effective!” He called out as Jimmy dragged him away.

“Gee, thanks for the advice.” Eaglebones muttered. The monster smashed the last expensive looking thing in the lab and started to pound at one of the walls.

“We’ve got to do something!” Ricky exclaimed.

“You’re right, Ricky. It’s up to us now. We’re going to have to suck a monster’s dick.” Eaglebones said gravely.

“But I don’t want to suck a monster’s dick!” Crash protested.

Eaglebones turned to him. “You’re gonna have to. It’s gonna be all gross and pulsating and fat in your mouth. Probably tastes real bad-” He grinned as Crash started to grow, giving him a reassuring pat on the foot when his head cracked the ceiling. “It’s okay, it’s okay! You can just hold him back and we’ll do it. Alright? Just stay big.” Crash nodded, smashing through the lab door and tackling the monster, pinning it to the ground. He finally wrenched it upright, holding its arms back with both hands. “Hold it real tight, okay?” Ricky and Eaglebones cautiously entered the room. Both of the monster’s dicks bobbed obscenely as it struggled against Crash’s grip.

“You ever done this before?” Ricky asked as he knelt down.

“Not to a man with two dicks, no.” Eaglebones sighed as he gripped the monster’s dick in his hand. Ricky swallowed heavily and closed his eyes, sticking his tongue out and starting to lick. They both started to slowly work the dick into their mouths, heads bobbing as they sucked.

The two-dicked monster started to lean forward, a low cooing growl rumbling from its lips.  Ricky hummed excitedly and leant back, the dick popping out of his mouth wetly. “He likes it! He really likes it!”

Eaglebones rolled his eyes, removing his mouth for a second to breath. “Of course he likes it. Keep going.”

It started to let out a high whine, struggling more enthusiastically against Crash’s grip. Suddenly it came with a roar, thrusting into their mouths violently and then slumping back against Crash, huffing. Eaglebones and Ricky coughed, thick, cloudy liquid dripping out of their mouths. As they stood up a large yellow dart flew past them and hit the monster in the arm.

The Professor lowered the tranquiliser gun. “I wouldn’t swallow that if I were you. Good work. You can let go now, Crash.” He did and the monster stumbled forwards, slumping onto the ground and curling up, letting out a satisfied growl.

Ricky spat again and wiped his mouth, clearing his throat awkwardly. “How’s the Commander?”

“Aw, it’s nothing a new jawbone won’t fix. He might not be eating for a while, though.”

“What are you going to do with it?” Eaglebones stared at the huge creature.

“We’ll have to do some behaviour modification for sure. Maybe put a robot brain in him. I think I can make him work.” The Professor patted his creation on the shoulder gently and smiled.


End file.
